D'une galaxie à l'autre
by HeyHeyEagle
Summary: Le vaisseau Grintone eut beaucoup de surprise en découvrant qu'il s'était déplacé dans la galaxie de Pégase et devant un vaisseau ruche! D'ailleurs, le Commandant de ce vaisseau, bien connu d'Atlantis, voit l'opportunité de s'approprier les humains de la galaxie de la Vierge... et décide de créer une alliance pour cela.
1. Chapter 1

« Dépêches toi Stolgard ! La base va exploser !  
-Une minute ! J'arrive ! »  
Erika regarda son ami qui piratait des données. Tout le complexe ennemi tremblait et une sirène retentissait dans tous les couloirs. Les portes étaient verrouillées mais le vaisseau en orbite allait les récupérer. Stolgard débrancha son appareil et se plaça à côté d'Erika, qui appuya sur son bracelet en forme de serpent. Ils disparurent dans un faisceau lumineux.

Le commandant du vaisseau Grintone regarda les deux meilleures recrues qui étaient étendus sur le sol de la salle de commandement. Le vieil homme se leva de son siège.  
« C'est fini la sieste, les enfants ! »  
Les deux adolescents se relevèrent en grommelant. Il les contempla un moment en silence. Stolgard avait un corps mince, une peau pâle, des cheveux mi- longs blonds et des yeux bleus turquoise alors qu'Erika avait des formes harmonieuses, des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches rouges et blanches et des yeux verts. Stolgard était intelligent et d'un naturel patient et doux, pas très courageux et respectueux avec ses supérieurs. Tout le contraire d'Erika. En effet, l'adolescente était insolente, effrontée, toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot et très téméraire. En même temps, elle appartenait à un peuple de guerriers sans pitié et Stolgard à une famille de noble d'une planète de la Galaxie de la Vierge. Les deux amis étaient habillés d'un uniforme bleu marine et leurs armes étaient accrochées à leurs ceintures. Le commandant se rassit sur son siège.  
« Bien jouée, les enfants. Grâce à vous, l'une des plus importantes bases des Revenants a été détruite. Espérons qu'ils n'en reconstruisent pas d'autres.  
-A ce propos, commandant Makvill, intervient Stolgard, j'ai téléchargé des données et j'ai pu en regarder une infime partie mais j'ai bien peur que les Revenants ne veuillent envahir une autre galaxie. »  
Erika fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les Revenants voulaient faire cela ? La galaxie de la Vierge regorgeait de merveilles, d'espèces incroyables… Alors pourquoi ?  
« Et as-tu pu voir qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Makvill.  
-Oui. Une galaxie nommée Pégase, répondit docilement le jeune homme. »  
Le commandant éclata de rire ainsi que des membres ayant entendu la réponse de Stolgard. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Après que le vieil homme se calma, il sourit à Stolgard.  
« Qu'ils y aillent, dans Pégase ! Ils vont se prendre une raclée et une grande défaite !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Des créatures règnent dans cette galaxie, répondit-il d'une voix grave, des créatures moins intelligentes que les Revenants certes mais ils possèdent une technologie surprenante. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter tout cela. Lorsque nous arriverons à Vandia, Vestale va tout vous dire sur ces créatures nommés Wraiths. »

Assis au sommet d'une tour, Stolgard et Erika contemplaient le ciel étoilé en silence. Demain, Vestale allait venir et ils étaient impatients. Vestale est une des femmes les plus intelligentes de l'Armée. Elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire de Vierge, ainsi que sur les créatures qui y habitent. Erika et Stolgard n'avaient jamais entendu parler des Wraiths. Ils avaient l'air puissant… Stolgard regarda son ami. Il l'admirait tellement… Lui était une mauviette alors qu'elle était si courageuse… Elle savait parfaitement se battre et malgré qu'elle fût moins intelligente que lui, elle réussissait tout le temps à concevoir des plans et des stratégies de défenses et d'attaques qui réussissaient à chaque coup.  
« Dis Stol, tu n'as pas envie d'aller les rencontrer ?  
-Qui ça ? Les Revenants ? »  
Elle lui donna un coup de poing amical dans les côtes. Stolgard laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
« Mais nan, idiot ! Je te parle des Wraiths ! »  
Le jeune homme regarda son amie qui lui souriait. Il soupira.  
« Attends au moins que Vestale nous raconte des choses à leurs sujets, qui c'est ? C'est peut-être de dangereuses créatures…  
-Ou des créatures génial et amicaux !  
-Ou ils sont peut-être comme les Revenants, murmura-t-il. »  
Erika posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
« On va retrouver tes parents, Stol. Je te le promets. Je tuerais chacun de ces hommes pour toi et ta famille.  
-Je sais mais… je pense qu'ils sont morts… »  
La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et fusilla du regard son ami.  
« Ne dis pas ça Stol ! Ils sont surement en vie ! Ta famille possédait des informations confidentielles au sujet de la Grande Armée et de leurs armes !  
-Je sais ! cria Stol en faisant face à Erika. Mais crois-moi, je sais déjà qu'ils sont morts, après tout, le peuple se soulevait contre nous et qui me dit qu'ils n'ont pas fait une alliance avec les Revenants ?!  
-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de tes parents !  
-Je dis ce que je veux ! Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à retrouver ma famille ?! demanda rageusement Stol. »  
Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent de larmes mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle continua :  
« Pour que tu ais l'amour et l'attention que tu mérites, Stol. »  
Il resta bouche bée devant une Erika qui s'en alla presque en chancelant. Le vent secoua ses cheveux blonds.  
Stolgard était allongé dans son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes. Il repensait à ce qu'Erika lui avait dit sur la tour.  
 _« Pour que tu ais l'amour et l'attention que tu mérites, Stol. »  
_ Au début, il n'avait pas compris mais maintenant, oui. Il avait appris qu'Erika était la seule survivante au génocide des Dracos, un peuple de guerriers. Lorsque les Revenants ont décidés de dominer la galaxie de la Vierge, ils s'étaient attaqués plusieurs fois à des planètes sans jamais totalement éradiquer un peuple ou une race… Mais quand la Grande Armée avait appris que les Dracosiens avaient été éradiqués, ils avaient tout de suite comprit que les Revenants ne reculeraient devant rien pour assouvir leurs soifs de pouvoirs. S'attaquer au peuple d'Erika avait été une fatale erreur… Toute la galaxie de la Vierge avait été chamboulée par cet acte horrible et impardonnable.  
D'après ses supérieurs, Erika avait été trouvé sur un champ de bataille, gravement blessé, déshydraté et affamé. Une enfant normale n'aurait pas survécu mais elle appartenait aux Dracos, ces étranges hommes et femmes possédant des capacités étonnantes… Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Stolgard s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec elle. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Talia frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Erika.  
« Erika ? Je peux entrer ? »  
Elle entendit dans son esprit un petit oui et entra. La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans découvrit Erika qui pleurait sur son lit dans la position du fœtus. Elle se précipita sur elle, ramena la tête de l'adolescente sur son torse et la berça. La jeune fille leva les yeux. Talia était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs et raides lui arrivaient au bas du dos, ses yeux couleurs ambre étaient magnifiques et sa peau marron était douce. Elle portait une robe courte violette, une veste blanche et des chaussures à talons. La jeune femme caressa les cheveux d'Erika.  
« Oh ma Erika, dit-elle doucement, c'est fini, je suis là, tout va bien. »  
Talia savait parfaitement pourquoi Erika pleurait. Sa famille lui manquait mais l'adolescente n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis longtemps… Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Erika faisait des cauchemars, pleurait jour et nuit et ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle, à part Stolgard, Talia et quelques privilégiés. D'après certains médecins, c'était à cause d'un gros choc émotionnel. En même temps, elle avait vu sa famille se faire décimer par les Revenants à l'âge de sept ans. Aujourd'hui, Erika en avait seize mais le choc n'était pas passé. Parfois, elle venait dormir dans la chambre de Talia, à cause de ses cauchemars. Erika leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix secouée par des sanglots.  
« Pourquoi Talia ? Pourquoi sont-ils si cruels ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Les Revenants sont des personnes malfaisantes.  
-Je vais tous les tuer. Un par un. »  
La jeune femme continua de bercer l'adolescente qui finit par s'endormir. Avec précaution, elle disposa Erika dans son lit et rabattit plusieurs couvertures sur elle.  
« Bonne nuit, ange de la musique. »  
Elle sortit.

« Talia ? »  
La jeune femme se retourna en entendant son nom. Elle vit Kyo s'approché d'elle. Le jeune homme de trente ans semblait inquiet.  
« Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Elle a encore pleuré.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Voir sa famille se faire décapiter alors qu'on est qu'une enfant…  
-C'est horrible, je sais. »  
Elle regarda Kyo. Il était grand et fort, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ses yeux de saphir semblaient perdus. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et portait encore son uniforme. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
« Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle est comme ça. »  
Talia fronça les sourcils. Kyo s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres.  
« Elle veut dissimuler sa souffrance. Elle supporte la douleur physique mais pas la douleur mentale. C'est l'une des membres les plus téméraires et les plus puissantes de toute l'Armée…  
-Elle est malheureuse, coupa Talia. Elle a besoin de nous. »  
Kyo se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme.  
« A chaque fois que nous essayons de l'aider, elle nous repousse.  
-C'était il y a longtemps, Kyo ! cria la jeune femme. Pourquoi restes-tu focalisée sur cette période ?!  
-Parce qu'elle a tenté de nous tuer !  
-Elle avait peur de nous !  
-Arrête de lui trouver des excuses, Talia ! Tout le monde sait qu'un Draco ne connait pas la peur ! »  
Talia le gifla et s'en alla. Kyo porta sa main à sa joue enflammée et regarda silencieusement la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolgard entra dans la chambre de son amie et contesta qu'elle recherche quelque chose. La jeune fille était agenouillée sur le sol, farfouillant dans un tas de pièces détachés.  
« Euh… Erika ?  
-Hum ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »  
Elle se tourna vers lui. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient une mission importante donc Stolgard avait mis un haut noir avec une veste kaki, un pantalon et des bottes. Il portait un sac et un pistolet était accroché à sa ceinture quand à Erik, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse en épie, elle portait un débardeur noir avec un veston en cuir, un pantalon et des bottines.  
« Je cherche mon activateur.  
-Quoi ? Mais tu sais parfaitement bien que nous devons le mettre à l'armurerie !  
-Oui bah j'ai oublié !  
-Rah… »  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une table où était posé un bout d'armure noir et gris en forme de bras avec des sangles.  
« Il est là, ton activateur ! »  
Il le lui lança. Erika grommela quelque chose et plaça l'armure sur son bras gauche. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec. Le jeune homme soupira.  
« T'as vraiment besoin de lunettes. »  
Elle grogna pour toute réponse avant de quitter sa chambre avec Stolgard à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la salle d'embarcation. Ils pouvaient voir dehors un grand vaisseau, le Grintone.

Vestale attendait patiemment les deux petits soldats. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour leur expliquer quelles créatures habitaient dans Pégase. Elle entendit des rires.  
« Oh, bonjour Vestale, salua Stolgard.  
-Bonjour, noble Stolgard.  
-'lut.  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle Erika. Monsieur Makvill m'a informé que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur les Wraiths.  
-Les quoi ? demanda Erika.  
-Les Wraiths. Ils sont très différents de nous, on les reconnait grâce à leurs peaux vertes, leurs chevaux blancs, leurs tenues de cuirs noirs. Et ils mangent les humains.  
-Cool ! siffla la jeune fille.  
-Cool ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ils bouffent des humains ! glapit Stolgard.  
-Roh, ça va…  
-Vous devriez partir, le vaisseau va décoller dans quelques minutes, je crois, déclara calmement Vestale. »  
Les deux adolescents filèrent sous le regard amusé de la vieille femme.

« Ah enfin ! Vion, mettez les hauts parleurs.  
-A vos ordres, monsieur. »  
Makvill regarda ses deux meilleurs recrues qui se tenaient devant la vitre avant de commencer à dire ses consignes.  
« Ecoutez-moi très attentivement. Nous avons repérés deux gros vaisseaux Revenants, nous avons pour ordre de les détruire. Nos supérieurs comptent sur nous. »  
Une clameur remplit la salle et les couloirs. Erika sourit, dégaina son épée et s'assit contre la paroi du vaisseau. Elle nettoya la lame avec un mouchoir. Stolgard s'assit à côté d'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Il reste du sang sur ma lame. Et j'aime pas que ma lame soit sale.  
-Pourquoi ? T'as des drôles de manies, parfois…  
-Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas une ''manie''. C'est un truc que je fais souvent avec les autres Dracos.  
-Oh. C'est un truc vraiment étrange. »  
Soudain, quelque chose percuta le vaisseau. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent sur leurs deux pieds et regardèrent par la baie vitrée. Deux vaisseaux de formes circulaires les attaquaient. Plusieurs secousses se firent ressentir, des étincelles sortirent de différents objets.  
« Monsieur ! Le Grintone a subit beaucoup trop de dégâts ! Le bouclier n'est qu'à trente pourcents de ses capacités maximum ! hurla Vion.  
-C'est impossible ! Notre vaisseau est le meilleur de l'armada !  
-Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons fuir !  
-Jamais !  
-Commandant Makvill ! cria d'un coup Stolgard. Vion a raison ! Nous aurons peut-être perdue cette bataille mais pas la guerre ! »  
Le commandant ferma les yeux et manqua de se prendre une étincelle sortant de son fauteuil. Il posa son regard sur Erika, qui hocha la tête.  
« Entrez dans l'hyper-espace ! ordonna Makvill. »  
Le vaisseau disparut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! jura Makvill. »  
Ils étaient sorti de l'hyper-espace depuis deux minutes et s'étaient retrouvés devant un grand vaisseau assez étrange. Stolgard regarda Erika.  
« A ton avis, une nouvelle espèce est arrivé dans la Vierge ou c'est un nouveau type de vaisseau Revenant ? demanda-t-il.  
-On nous envoie un message audio ! »

Athènos était… surpris. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une émotion appropriée pour un Wraith. L'autre vaisseau était apparu d'un coup, sortit de l'hyper-espace. Un de ses lieutenants se tourna vers lui.  
« Que faisons-nous ?  
-Dans quel état est-il ?  
-Nos capteurs indiquent qu'il a subi plusieurs attaques en même temps, il devra, sans doute, se faire réparer. De plus, ce n'est pas un vaisseau ancien, ni terrien…  
-Ouvrez une ligne de communication, ordonna Athènos.  
-Comme vous voudrez, dit le lieutenant.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? De quel peuple de Pégase êtes-vous ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Makvill. Erika fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit ''Pégase''.  
« Nous sommes de la Grande Armée. Et nous ne venons pas de ''Pégase'' comme vous dîtes. »  
La voix ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.  
« Très bien, d'où venez-vous alors ? demanda la voix, légèrement moqueuse.  
-De la Galaxie de la Vierge. »

Les Wraiths se regardèrent. Athènos, normalement stoïque, avait la bouche ouverte de surprise, aucun son n'en sortait.  
« Euh… Vous êtes toujours là ? demanda la voix.  
-Oui, oui… Vous avez dit galaxie de la Vierge ?  
-Bah oui.  
-Est-ce que vous savez que nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase ? »  
Rien. Aucun bruit, jusqu'à une explosion :  
« QUOI ?! Mais c'est impossible ! On a juste fait un bond dans l'hyper-espace et… Ces satanés Revenants ! Ils vont me le payer ! Je…  
-Puis-je connaître votre nom ainsi que votre fonction ? demanda Athènos.  
-Je suis le Commandant Makvill.  
-Bien, Commandant Makvill, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de tout cela sur mon vaisseau ?  
-Ok. »  
Un des lieutenants annonça d'une voix rauque :  
« La communication a été rompu.  
-Ouvrez le hangar.  
-Mon Commandant, allez-vous réellement laisser ces humains visiter le vaisseau ?  
-Je compte faire une alliance, dit-il sévèrement, s'ils viennent de cette galaxie de la Vierge, des humains doivent surement y habiter. Et cela représenterait une grande source de nourriture pour nous. »  
Le lieutenant hocha la tête en souriant. Le Commandant s'en alla.

« Bon, Erika, Stolgard, Talia et Kyo, vous venez avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici. Nous avons nos émetteurs, si jamais il y a un pépin, téléportez nous. »  
Makvill et ses quatre accompagnateurs allèrent dans un mini-vaisseau de transport. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des portes ouvertes et s'engouffrèrent dedans. Le petit vaisseau se posa et Makvill.  
« On la joue cool, d'accord ? On ne leur saute pas à la gorge, déclara le commandant en regardant sévèrement Erika. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête puis sortirent du vaisseau. Des soldats vêtus bizarrement attendaient, leurs armes bien en mains. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qui ils étaient : des Wraiths. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et trois créatures étranges s'approchèrent. Le premier était grand, avait un tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de l'œil gauche. Les deux autres étaient un peu plus en retrait. La grande créature s'approcha de Makvill, Erika se déplaça à côté de son supérieur au cas où il souhaitait le manger.  
« Je suppose que vous êtes le Commandant Makvill ?  
-Effectivement.  
-Je suis Athènos, le Commandant de ce vaisseau. Sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu sur mon croiseur. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »  
Ils le suivirent. Erika restait sur ses gardes, elle voyait bien que Makvill, Kyo, Talia et Stolgard avaient complètement oubliés qu'ils se trouvaient chez une espèce inconnue. Une porte s'ouvrit. Ils étaient maintenant dans une salle petite en longueur mais grande en largeur. Il y avait une table avec des mets humains dessus et des chaises tout autour. Les deux créatures qui étaient avec cet Athènos étaient dehors.  
« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »  
Ils lui obéirent.  
« Donc, comme ça, vous venez d'une autre galaxie ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui. Nous sommes de la galaxie de la Vierge, répondit Makvill.  
-Et vous avez mentionné les Revenants, qui sont-ils ? »  
Il posait beaucoup trop de questions, cela ne plaisait pas à Erika. C'est Kyo qui répondit.  
« Nos ennemis. Nous sommes actuellement en guerre.  
-Oh je vois. J'aimerais vous offrir mon aide…  
-Et pourquoi devons-nous vous faire confiance ? Vous êtes des Wraiths, après tout, coupa Erika en le fusillant du regard. »  
Talia et Stolgard grimacèrent, Kyo déglutit tandis que Makvill grogna avant de parler :  
« Excusez-là, elle n'a pas un caractère facile…  
-Non, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, jeune demoiselle, sourit la créature. Et en effet, je suis un Wraith mais nous ne comptons pas nous nourrir de vous. Nous voulons simplement vous aidez.  
-Et comment ? demanda rageusement Erika.  
-Range tes griffes, Erika, murmura Stolgard.  
-En réparant votre vaisseau et je dois avouer que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre galaxie, comme les différents peuples, les environnements…  
-Vous proposez donc une alliance ? demanda Talia, légèrement surprise.  
-Oui. Qu'en pensez-vous, commandant Makvill ? »  
L'homme se leva et tendit sa main vers le Wraith.  
« J'espère que nous saurons nous entendre. »  
Athènos se leva et serra la main de l'humain.  
« Moi aussi. »


End file.
